If $c$ is a constant such that $x^2+100x+c$ is equal to the square of a binomial, then what is $c$?
If $x^2+100x+c$ is the square of a binomial, then because the coefficient of $x^2$ is $1$, the binomial must be of the form $x+a$ for some $a$.

Expanding, we have $(x+a)^2 = x^2 + 2ax + a^2$. For this to be equal to $x^2+100x+c$, the coefficients of $x$ must agree, so $2a$ must be equal to $100$. This gives $a=50$, and so the constant term $a^2$ is $\boxed{2500}$.